


Eat You Up

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post Episode 3, embarrassed Yuri, handjobs, totally smitten Victor let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: After Yuri's attempt at embodying the idea of eros, he get's a little example of just how well he really can grasp that side of himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to wait three episodes before writing fic for this series. I wanted to try and get a bit of a grasp for the characters before I did... still could use some work, but hey, gotta start somewhere!

Yuri could still hear the commotion of voices as the doors to the locker rooms shut. Victor remained by them, acting as if he was trying to find a way to lock them, when they obviously didn’t have that function.

 

Yuri plopped down on a bench, reaching for his skates to untie them. His head was still hammering with his pulse, and he swore his breathing hadn’t calmed down yet. He’d  _ won _ , he’d beat Yurio- Yuri,  _ Yuri _ , he shouldn’t tease him with the nickname, even if he thought it was cute on the kid. He got to keep Victor. He’d get to spend just that little bit of time with him.

 

After all, he hadn’t asked Victor to remain as his coach- he just wanted one meal with the man who he idolized. The man who had given his life a dream, had given him for so many years a purpose-

 

The man that used to make his knees weak as a child.

 

_ As if they still weren’t _ . Yuri swallowed, getting his skates off, as he heard some commotion by the door. He looked over, and Victor had moved some various equipment left in the locker room for storage and piled it in front of the door. He had his hands on his hips and was grinning proudly at the mess he had made.

 

“What are you doing?” Yuri asked, standing up and staring. “Yuko isn’t going to like you making a mess.” The thought of Yuko’s face flushed with anger had Yuri taking a step back without realizing it. He didn’t want to have to deal with  _ that _ .

 

“I’m just making sure they don’t come in,” Victor said, turning and giving him that charming smile. Yuri felt his heart rate picking up and swallowed thickly, glancing away quickly, staring at Victor’s scarf and not his face. “Everyone wants a piece of you now.” Victor’s smile faded, to a curve of his lips that threatened a smirk. He slipped his hands into his pockets, taking a few steps towards Yuri. “You showed them a completely different face out there. I knew you could.”

 

Yuri’s eyes had drifted down to Victor’s chest, at the space of dark cotton between his open jacket. He didn’t say anything, felt his cheeks flushing, growing hot over the praise. Over the fact that Victor thought he could be  _ sexual _ -

 

No,  _ no _ , he just had faith in his skating ability, not  _ that _ . He couldn’t turn this into what it wasn’t.

 

“I am glad I proved your faith correct!” It came out louder than Yuri meant as he bowed, as Victor came closer. He ended up bumping his forehead to Victor’s chest, and a moment after it happened was jerking back, stumbling a few steps until his back slammed against the lockers. His face was burning, cheeks a cherry red as he opened his mouth to utter an apology-

 

Except that Victor, he looked bemused. His lips were quirked into a full blown smirk as he closed in, pressed one hand to the locker, close to Yuri’s head. He inclined his own, seeming to study him. “In fact, you  _ surpassed _ my expectations. I didn’t know you had  _ that _ in you.” Yuri glanced up, and Victor’s eyes seemed dark, liked they were clouding over, hazy and gorgeous and something he used to think about, alone in his damn bedroom with his face pressed into his pillows.

 

Seeing it  _ here _ didn’t make sense.

 

Victor’s other hand reached forward, played with the ruffled fabric at Yuri’s one hip. “Where did you learn that?”

 

“Ah, I asked Minako to… to teach me how to move more  _ feminine _ . I tried to envision a prince who seduces everyone he meets when you first gave me this piece… but that wasn’t me. I thought it might work better if I tried to be the woman who captures  _ him _ .”

 

Victor hummed, strands of his hair falling across his eyes. His fingertips brushed Yuri’s hip no, beneath the ruffle, and Yuri fought back a twitch in his body, trying to hard to remain still. To not think that if he breathed, he could smell Victor’s cologne. To not think about how he probably had one too many fantasies involving Victor and  _ locker rooms _ . “Ah,” Victor offered, and Yuri dared to glance down at his mouth. It was a mistake, so damn  _ close _ , and he couldn’t breathe. “It was a smart choice. You certainly captured all of us.” He leaned closer, and suddenly his lips were against Yuri’s warm cheek. And then in a voice that was far more carefree, as Yuri nearly jumped out of his skin, “Also you made us want to eat you up!”

 

“What are you doing?” Yuri yelled, the back of his head banging against the locker. He grimaced over that, as Victor chuckled.

 

“Careful now,” Victor said, reaching with both hands now and getting his fingers in Yuri’s hair. He forced him to lean forward so he could kiss the back of his head now. Yuri choked, his breath rushing out, as Victor let him lean his head back. He stared up, and god, Victor was a  _ dream _ in that moment. Smiling with those gorgeous eyes and the face that had been haunted Yuri like this since  _ puberty _ .

 

And maybe the thrill of the routine was still rushing through him- because despite his nerves, there was something so perfect that he found himself moving. He lifted up, reached up and gripped at Victor’s jacket with one hand, as he brushed his lips very lightly over his. He let his eyes fall shut, staying nearly still, just enjoying the fact that Victor was there and  _ warm _ , before he leaned back, breaking the still-kiss. He let his eyes flutter open and glanced up, saw that Victor’s had gone slightly wide, his smirk having fallen away.

 

And then he realized what he’d done.

 

“Oh! Victor, I’m- I didn’t- I mean, I’m  _ sorry _ I didn’t mean to and… and…” he trailed off, and Victor got a hand on his shoulder, pushed him back against the lockers again.

 

“Don’t say what you don’t mean,” he offered, care-free tone having fallen away to something deep, something from his chest that had Yuri aching between his damn thighs. Victor leaned in, eyes flicking along Yuri’s face, “And when you kiss someone,  _ mean it _ .”

 

Yuri opened his mouth to speak, to ask what he  _ meant _ by that- but the words never came. They twisted and died in his throat when Victor pressed his mouth hard to Yuri’s, suffocated them. Yuri made a little noise as Victor’s mouth moved along his, reaching up and gripping at his arms. He didn’t push him off, simply held  _ tight _ , like he was afraid this wasn’t real, wasn’t happening.

 

Victor’s tongue traced along Yuri’s mouth, as he was trying to keep up with the movements of his lips. He gasped, and then it was between them, pressing against his own, coaxing it to slide with him. Yuri shivered, a strangled groan coming out around it, as Victor’s other hand found his hip again, gave it a squeeze. When he pulled back, Yuri gasped, trying to catch his breath.

 

“I meant it,” Victor whispered, “can you?” The hand on Yuri’s shoulder reached up, cupped Yuri’s cheek, his thumb rubbing over his lower lip. Yuri shivered, openly, so sure that this was some sort of joke- that Victor would laugh, would become care-free again. But he kept staring right into his damn soul, before whispering, “Can you show me  _ eros _ again, Yuri?”

 

Yuri moved his hands from Victor’s arms to his jacket. He gripped, tugging him in, until Victor was pressed tight to him. Without even thinking, Yuri’s hips moved, rocked against him, his cheeks still pink because he was  _ hard _ \- he was in one of  _ Victor’s _ suits and he was hard and Victor was  _ right there _ -

 

But Victor smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Again,” he whispered, and Yuri rocked his hips, as Victor peppered kisses up his jawline. He got to his ear and nipped at the lobe, before sucking it into his mouth. Yuri whined, strangely sensitive, before he squeezed his eyes shut, almost trying to get  _ away _ from it- not because he didn’t like it, but because he was embarrassed at how much he  _ did _ . “Come back,” Victor whispered, pulling away to look at Yuri’s face again. “Yuri, look at me.”

 

He blinked his eyes open, and Victor’s own hips moved against his. Yuri gasped, getting friction in all the right ways- and god, was Victor… was he hard too? Yuri thought he might be but… he couldn’t-

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Victor’s voice was calm, was  _ sincere _ , and Yuri didn’t know what to do.

 

He shook his head. “No. Yes. I… I don’t…” He huffed, leaning forward, until his face was pressed into Victor’s shoulder. “I’m embarrassed,” he mumbled, and Victor chuckled, the rumble from it echoing from his chest.

 

“Yeah? Were you embarrassed on the ice?” Yuri mumbled  _ no _ , and Victor cupped the back of his neck with one hand, thumb rubbing little circles into his skin. “Then why here? Show me that same side. There’s nothing wrong with it.”

 

“What if you don’t wanna see it?”

 

Victor sighed, shaking his head. The hand on Yuri’s hip gave him a squeeze. “Then I wouldn’t ask to.” Yuri relaxed a little, turning his face into Victor’s scarf and inhaling. He smelled so good and warm, he just wanted to curl up into him. “So, will you show me?”

 

Yuri gave a little mumble, but his hips pushed to Victor’s again. His cheeks were burning still- but he wanted to believe Victor. He wanted to believe that if Victor said he wanted to see this part of him, it was true. And he  _ did _ want Victor- god, he had for so damn  _ long _ …

 

Victor’s hand left his hip, moving to the front of the suit. There was a zipper hidden within the fabric, not one that would help Yuri get out of the suit, as that was on the back- but it was convenient, back when Victor was stuck in the suit for some time. He pulled it down, and Yuri gave a little gasp as Victor’s fingers brushed his cock, through his underwear.

 

Victor gave another chuckle before giving Yuri a squeeze, making his hips buck. “You look like you’re embodying  _ eros _ still.” He rubbed slowly, his thumb teasing the head, feeling wetness soaking through Yuri’s underwear. “You  _ want _ like you are.”

 

Yuri nuzzled closer, clung to Victor as the man stroked him through the fabric. It felt like agony- it was pressure and friction, but with that damn barrier it wasn’t  _ enough _ like this. And maybe… maybe if Yuri was honest, he  _ was _ a little worked up from the routine. Maybe he had tried to get it into his head that he wanted, that his desire could allow him to seduce-

 

The man in his embrace…

 

Victor’s hand splayed between his shoulders to help steady him as he got a grip on the waistband of his underwear. He worked them down, until Yuri’s cock was free, and Victor’s hand was back, wrapping around it and giving him loose, slow strokes. Yuri thrust towards his hand, panting and groaning into his scarf, right by his ear. His fingers were shaking as they gripped at Victor’s jacket, and while this still wasn’t enough, it was  _ better _ . He could have settled into it, but Victor was suddenly pushing him back against the lockers. Yuri gave a surprised cry, eyes going open and wide, staring at him as Victor let go of his cock, reaching down to fumble with his own pants.

 

“You don’t realize what you’re doing,” Victor offered, getting the zipper down. “Do you?” Yuri shook his head, mouth falling open slightly when Victor didn’t hesitate to tug his underwear down, to take his own cock in hand. He really  _ was _ hard, and Yuri swore he couldn’t breathe. Victor leaned back in, let his cock bump Yuri’s before wrapping his fist around both of them. “What you did out there to me…”

 

Yuri bit at his lip as Victor squeezed, stroked them both firmly now. His cock was still leaking, making Victor’s strokes smooth, as the man leaned in, kissed him again. It was hard, but Yuri found he didn’t hesitate to respond now- he kissed back, moved his mouth to match Victor’s lips. When the man’s tongue pushed at his mouth, he pushed back, and Victor groaned, let Yuri in and sucked at the muscle. When he nipped at it Yuri gasped, and Victor’s chuckle was the devil himself.

 

“What you did to me while you were you there,” he offered, breath puffing warm against Yuri’s wet lips. He could  _ hear _ the wet sounds of Victor’s hand now, and he swore it was echoing through the room, only matched in volume by his pulse hammering in his temples. “You were indeed the  _ captivating _ .” He squeezed, his thumb rubbing Yuri’s cockhead, and Yuri dropped his head back, mouth falling open. “I’ve been like this the whole time. If you wanted to seduce- know that you  _ did _ .”

 

Victor stroked faster then, leaning his head down and baring his teeth as he panted against Yuri’s pulse. Yuri reached up, got his arms around him and clung, his belly going tight- and he was close now, he was so close but-

 

“Kiss me again.”

 

It wasn’t asked, wasn’t pleaded Yuri was  _ telling _ Victor, as if he knew Victor  _ would _ . And Victor lifted his head, pressed his mouth to Yuri’s and kissed him desperately, kissed him like Victor was soul-searching for the damn meaning of life inside his mouth. Yuri whined, moaned louder and louder until his hips were jerking, twitching, and he was coming, over Victor’s hand, against his cock. Victor  _ whined _ over that, kissed him with bruising force as his hand began to lose rhythm, working quickly- and then he was coming, too.

 

Yuri twisted Victor’s scarf in his hands as Victor finally pulled from his mouth, pressed his face into his neck and panted. His hand had stilled, and Yuri turned, tried to get a glance at him.

 

“You’re better than you think you are,” Victor mumbled, not lifting his head. “Don’t forget that.”

 

Yuri nodded, falling silent. He didn’t know what to  _ say _ , what do do-

 

But then after a moment to compose himself, Victor was adding in his far more carefree tone, “And I could just eat you up.” He mouthed at Yuri’s neck, almost tickling him with his lips, and Yuri  _ laughed _ . He pawed at Victor, shoved, but the man stayed close, grinning now. “You did want me to have dinner with you-”

 

“And I specified what it would be!” Still, Yuri was  _ laughing _ , and it felt good. In fact, he felt better than he had in a long time. In a way, he felt like Victor was still trying to help him, to  _ coach _ him- to show him that this side of him, it really was there, and he could own it in ways he never knew he could.

 

And if his heart wanted to believe that maybe… maybe it was more than that too- well, Yuri felt alright with that, in that single moment.

  
  



End file.
